Multiple access (MA) techniques permit signals being transmitted to multiple user equipments (UEs), or received from multiple UEs, to simultaneously share a transmission resource.
New MA techniques are an active topic for standardization for the next generation of telecommunication technology. There are many proposed MA schemes, with relative benefits and drawbacks in different communication scenarios.